Naruto and Sasuke
by LegendsNeverDie1213
Summary: Okay so this is my first Lemon. Don't like YAOI then please DON"T READ.


DC:I don't own Naruto

warnings: Bad language, rated M Yaoi, Sakura bashing, First Lemon. Go easy on me. Smart Naruto. Sasuke never left the village. Naruto did leave for three years. Naruto tops and Sasuke bottoms. Both are sixteen.

Naruto's POV

I'm in love with Sasuke and I have no idea how I should tell him. Or should I tell him at all? I don't know what to do. I don't what to get rejected. I get enough of that from the villagers. I ran through the village with my normal grin on my face towards team seven's training grounds. I saw Sakura looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes. God, I hated her. The way she acts around Sasuke is the same way I act around her and I wish she would realize that. She's smart but dumb were it counts.

But I had to keep up the act so I yelled at the top of my lungs "Sakura! Do you want to go on a date with me?!" Yes, that's right look at me and keep your eyes off my Sasuke.

"Let me think...No way in hell!" She yelled. I saw Sasuke wince at the loudness of our voices. I sensed Kakashi's was he doing?

Sakura continued to talk until something she said pissed me off to the max "I hate my parents. They're too overprotective." She continued to talk about how bad her parents are until I heard a snap and I let my mask fall.

"You pink haired bitch! You should be grateful you have parents! Some of us are not that lucky!" I screamed. Before I could punch that bitch in the face Kakashi came out of hiding and grabbed me by the back of my jacket. Both of my teammates stared at me with shock.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered. I pulled myself out of Kakashi's hold and ran away to my secret place. The only other human that knows of this place is Sasuke, but he rarely comes here anymore. I sat in the middle of the clearing and screamed. After I was done screaming I laid back on to the flowers and fell asleep. I woke up to something poking me. I slowly got up to see Sasuke sitting next to me.

"Thanks, For shutting her up." Sasuke said. He's the only one who has seen me without my mask.

I...I want to tell him. "Sake, There's something I want to tell you..."

"What is it Naru?" He asked leaning closer to me.

I held my breath and said " Promise you won't hate me...That we can still be friends." After he promised I continued "I...I...I love you." And before he could say anything I kissed him. It was a simple kiss on the lips nothing else. I put my hands on his shoulders to hold him still and what shocked me was that he kissed me back. Sasuke ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth flicking my own tongue out and over his. It felt so good. We battled for a while and I won. Pushing my tongue into his mouth I explored. I moved my hands to his waist and his arms went around my neck. We kissed until we needed to breathe.

"I love you too," Again my mouth was on his and he let out a moan. I moved him so his back was on the ground and I was on top of him. Moving between his legs I felt his hardness press against mine. The friction between us felt so good neither of us wanted to stop. I slowly rocked our body's together and we both moaned. This felt so good. Almost too good and I thought it was a dream.

I pulled away so we could breathe and said: "Please tell me this isn't a dream."

He smiled and said "If it is then I'm having the same dream," Sasuke's real smile was infectious and I smiled back.

"Sasuke I..."

"I know," The hardness in my pants was starting to hurt. I asked Sasuke how far he wanted to go and he said all the way. I slowly pulled off his clothes starting with his shirt. I sucked on his neck leaving kiss marks here and there and moved my way down to his chest. Kissing and suking on his right nipple and playing with his left. His moans were amazing and so cute. Sasuke whispered my name over and over again. I kissed down his body to the edge of his pants. I sat up and looked at him. Sasuke's face was red and he was panting. He looked at me with half closed eyes. At the moment he looked so beautiful and he was all mine. I took off his pants and underwear. His hardness was a little smaller than mine which was shocking considering he's taller than me. I slowly grabbed him and pumped up and down.

"How does this feel?" I asked.

"So good. Naru please." I've never done this before but I slowly took him in my mouth and I managed to deep throat him. Luckily I had no gag reflex as he moved his hips in time with my bobbing.

"Oh...God...Naruto...More please!" He yelled. A few seconds later he came and I swallowed as much as I could with a gulp.

"Did you swallow it?!" Sasuke yelled. I grinned and put my fingers to his mouth.

"Suck," I commanded. He did and it had to be the most erotic sight ever. Unable to take much more I pulled my fingers out and moved them to his opening.

"This is going to hurt a little," I told him and he nodded. I pushed one finger into him and he winced.

"Hurts?" I asked.

"Uncomfortable," Sasuke answered. Moving my finger in and out and I added another one. He flinched and after a while, I added the last finger. Then he yelped and gave a loud moan.

"Found it," I continued to thrust my fingers into that spot and he was hard immediately.

"Oh god Naruto please fuck me!" He screamed. I heard the snap once again and roughly pulled out my fingers and lined myself up to his entrance and slowly pushed in. He tightened up and I told him to relax when he did I finished pushing in.

"You okay Sake," I asked. He nodded and after a few minutes, he told me to move. Then I found his spot and he moaned like a bitch in heat. He screamed for me to go faster and I did. I even used Kyuubi's chakra to help my movements. We kept repeating each overs names until we both came. Sasuke all over his and my stomachs and me deep inside of him. I collapsed next to him. I looked over at him to see that he was asleep so I got up and went to the stream and cleaned us up. I sensed something and smirked. I hope Sakura now knows who Sasuke belongs with.

1193 words


End file.
